1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiographic equipment and supplies, and particularly to a radiograph cassette cover for use in protecting a radiograph cassette as used in the medical radiological or x-ray field.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray radiology is commonly used in the medical field to gain information regarding the internal structure of patients, e.g., broken bones, kidney stones, etc. The basic procedure initially comprises inserting a photosensitive film sheet or plate in a holder (generally known as a radiograph cassette) and placing the radiograph cassette as required adjacent to (e.g., beneath) the patient. The radiation (x-ray) source is then oriented relative to the patient and cassette and activated to transmit penetrating radiation through the patient, thereby exposing the film plate in the radiograph cassette. The cassette is transferred to a location where the film can be safely removed from the cassette for development, and the film is analyzed by an appropriate medical professional after development.
While the use of radiography in the diagnosis of internal problems has certainly proven to be an advance in the medical field, the general procedure is not without certain problems. A major recurring problem is the difficulty in ascertaining and/or verifying the lateral placement of the cassette relative to the patient, after the radiograph has been taken and the film or plate removed from the cassette. It is required that some means of identifying the lateral placement be provided, and this is generally done by placing a separate anatomical marker (generally a letter “L” or “R”, indicating “Left” or “Right”) on the cassette at the time it is placed adjacent the patient for the procedure. Radiologists generally use radiopaque markers that are placed atop the cassette, with the marker blocking the radiation energy directly beneath the marker and keeping that portion of the film unexposed. Thus, the exposed and developed plate will show an indication of the marker placed on the cassette during the procedure. However, such markers are prone to misplacement and loss, and the radiologist may be required to purchase replacements out of his or her own pocket. As the markers are specialty items used in the medical field, they are comparatively costly. Moreover, if the marker should be dislodged from its placement on the cassette before the x-ray is taken, there will be no record on the plate of the lateral placement of the plate relative to the patient during the procedure.
Another problem in this field is the potential difficulty in placing a radiograph cassette beneath the patient. Oftentimes patients are relatively heavy, and a radiographic technician or radiologist of slight build may have considerable difficulty in placing the radiograph cassette beneath a comatose or immobile patient without assistance. Much the same can be said for the removal of the cassette after the x-ray procedure has been accomplished.
Also, while the medical field endeavors to prevent the transmission of infection and disease, the use of reusable instruments and equipment can make this difficult at times. Radiograph cassettes are prone to contamination from bodily fluids, e.g., blood in the case of physical trauma patients, with such fluids and their potential for infection and disease often being inadvertently transferred during the often hectic process in working with a seriously injured patient.
Thus, a radiograph cassette cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.